Esta es una historia sobre culos o no
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Para ser un buen actor porno tienes que tener claras 3 cosas: La diferencia entre erótica y porno; el sexo en un set de película ni siquiera es sexo; y nunca, pero nunca, puedes enamorarte de tu coprotagonista. CrissColfer, pornostars!AU.


**Título:** _Esto es una historia sobre culos (o no) aka: De cómo Dick Dare conoció a Porcelaine Pécheur (o no) _[1/?]  
**Autoras: ** **albaclara** & **michan_kitamura**  
**Reto:** _Regala un culo en Navidad_ (de **fandom_insano**)  
**Fandom:** Glee RPF  
**Pairing:** Darren Criss/Chris Colfer  
**Rating:** NC-17 en general; esta parte, PG-13  
**Resumen: **Para ser un buen actor porno tienes que tener claras tres cosas: La diferencia entre erótica y porno; el sexo en un set de película ni siquiera es sexo; y nunca, pero nunca, puedes enamorarte de tu coprotagonista. Pero Darren y Chris nunca serán buenos actores porno.  
**Advertencias:** RPF. AU. Menciones extensas a la industria pronográfica. Se agregarán nuevas advertencias con el correr de los capítulos. Este es un fic **escrito en conjunto**. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que escribirlo nos toma _décadas_. Sobre todo y considerando que hemos perdido una gran parte de lo que teníamos avanzado. Tanto Michan como yo estamos trabajando en proyectos personales y no puedo prometer cuándo habrá una nueva parte. Tenemos intenciones de continuarlo, pero no será pronto. ¿Por qué lo publico? Porque amo a este Chris y pienso que tienen derecho a verlo si lo desean. **Pero no va a ser actualizado regularmente. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**  
**Disclaimer:** Blablabla, si estos hombres nos pertenecieran, creannos que estaríamos haciendo _cualquier cosa_ menos escribir fanfics.

* * *

Darren no tuvo una infancia traumática, sus padres nunca le han echado de casa, ni tiene una historia horrible detrás como la mayoría de sus compañeros de rubro. La música no estaba dando el dinero necesario para comer, el título poco importaba si no te llamaban de las audiciones y si iba a tener que recurrir al sexo para interpretar un papel pensaba que era mucho mejor dando la cara (o el culo) que acostándose con un productor para un papel de un capítulo.

El punto es que Darren no odia ser un actor porno, no es lo que soñó para sí mismo pero es lo que la vida le dio y terminó adaptándose, no perdió a su familia, no perdió a sus amigos, no perdió la música. Ganó un bonito departamento en Los Ángeles, un montón de bromas y muchos admiradores (aunque no sabe si esto contarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo). En el fondo han sido cuatro años y medio rarísimos pero estaban bastante bien, claro, eso hasta que apareció Chris Colfer.

No conoce a Chris en persona, y ruega que siga así porque en el fondo en el ambiente todos terminan conociéndose y eso no siempre es bueno, pero eso no ha impedido que un malestar se apodere de él cada vez que lo oye nombrar. Colfer es un chico joven, no debe llevar más de un año grabando películas pero las cámaras, los productores, los directores, los otros actores, los vestuaristas y hasta los sonidistas lo aman; ha tenido más contratos que cualquiera en su primer año y si los rumores son ciertos y es nominado al AVN a mejor actor, a Darren le da algo, en serio (no importa que él también este nominado). No tiene que ver con ganar. Ni con que ese chico le este robando un montón de papeles. Tiene que ver con que no se ha esforzado ni un poco por obtenerlo. Tiene una cara bonita, solo con su voz deja semi empalmado a medio plantel y posee un culo envidiable. La verdad es que se le ha dado fácil, y es por eso que el mayor no tiene ningunas ganas de conocerlo.

Esa mañana Darren recibe una llamada temprano (cosa rara en el medio, la verdad), el director parece más profesional que de costumbre (aunque es raro que llame el mismo) y le invita a audicionar para una película. Dice que el papel ha sido casi escrito para él, es de temática homo-erótica pero a pesar de ser clasificado triple x tiene mucha trama de por medio; es la historia de dos actores que se conocen grabando una serie del tipo comedia musical donde son dos adolescentes que terminan siendo pareja, cómo la historia de la serie se va mezclando con su vida privada y bueno, como terminan follando como conejos (que si no, no sería una película porno después de todo).

Darren anota el nombre del tipo y el lugar donde son las audiciones, antes de prepararse chequea la información con unos cuantos contactos, resulta que ese tal Ryan es bastante conocido en el mundo del cine-arte y ha ganado unos cuantos premios, por eso, a pesar de ser su primera película de este rubro, cuenta con una buena cantidad de auspiciadores y de capital para llevarla a cabo. No puede negar que enterarse de eso lo tranquiliza, no suele ser demasiado quisquilloso con los trabajos pero tampoco está dispuesto a embarcarse un proyecto que solo lo llevara a perder tiempo.

Llega puntual y es recibido por el mismo Ryan, es mayor de lo que esperaba y trae una boina sobre la cabeza, no tiene para nada el estilo del que está acostumbrado pero la verdad es que no le molesta. Le habla de su personaje, Daniel, mientras se dirigen a la sala donde podrá presentar su audición, le cuenta que es un chico joven, que lleva el corazón en la mano y que lleva la música en su interior, el moreno no puede evitar sentirse un poquito identificado y comienza a creer que es cierto que el papel está hecho para él, eso hasta que entra a la habitación y se topa frente a frente con nada menos que Chris Colfer.

Darren escucha a medias, el director le dice que Chris está audicionando para el otro papel protagónico, y Darren en ese momento no procesa inmediatamente que eso significa que el noventa por ciento de sus escenas será con él, y que tendrá que besarlo, y que tocarlo, y que tendrá que tener sexo con él, hasta que Murphy le pasa el guión y se da cuenta de que claramente pretende que hagan la audición juntos (y de paso se da cuenta de que los ojos tremendamente azules del chico no dejan de observarlo pero tampoco lo encuentra tan raro, de la impresión seguro se mostró mucho más descortés de lo que pretendía).

La escena es bastante erótica pero no es nada profundamente sexual, tiene bastante de esa coquetería que se da solo cuando estás seguro que la noche terminará en sexo. A Darren no le cuesta demasiado meterse en el papel pero Chris lo descoloca, porque, o se siente muy identificado con Elis (su personaje) o de verdad le está intentando seducir descaradamente (y es raro que logren confundirlo, pero también es raro que cualquier actor se muestre tan cómodo en su personaje la primera vez que lo interpreta). No deja de sonreírle, de mirarle de reojo, de mover las caderas, de estirar sus piernas infinitamente largas, de mover las pestañas, de lucir el culo, lo pone un poco nervioso. Y la verdad es que a pesar de que Darren oculta muy bien sus pensamientos, la actuación no está ayudando a que cambie su opinión del chico, porque ese exceso de confianza está claro que solo puede venir de la costumbre de que las cosas te salgan bien en la vida.

* * *

A Chris no le gusta su trabajo. No lo odia, pero no es lo que soñaba hacer de su vida. Ni siquiera es lo que _pensaba_ que iba a hacer de su vida. Sin embargo, se le ocurren sin esfuerzo una docena de cosas peores que podría estar haciendo, así que no se queja. Se muerde las cutículas de las uñas, y patalea un poco a veces, pero no se queja, y sonríe, siempre sonríe. Porque lo peor que podría pasarle es que quienes lo empujaron a estar en esa situación se diesen cuenta de su incomodidad y su disgusto. Primero muerto.

Cuando estaba en el colegio, Chris soñaba con ser escritor y actor. Actor para ponerle sentimiento y vida a las palabras de otros, escritor para poder decir sus propias palabras. Siempre había sabido que iba a ser un camino largo, y que se le iban a presentar todos los obstáculos que pudiera imaginar y más. Pero también sabía que _testarudo_ era su segundo nombre y que cuando deseaba algo, era constante y tenaz al punto de llegar a parecer insoportable.

Lo que no se esperaba era no poder llegar siquiera a empezar el camino.

La universidad no era para él, que lo hacía todo a su manera y que aceptaba críticas y consejos pero no adoctrinamiento. Que aprendía más mirando, imitando e imaginando en sus tiempos libres que con cualquier clase magistral. Chris ya sabía que tenía que identificar al personaje, darle una vida y dejar que creciese dentro de él, pero separado de él, para que pareciese real y creíble, pero que no por eso se comiese su propia realidad. Chris ya sabía todo eso, y no necesitaba perder horas de su vida y pagar miles de dólares para que alguien se lo enseñase.

Así que a los dieciocho años se había arremangado y había empezado a tocar puertas, con un resumen impresionante de la secundaria, pero sin verdadera experiencia, sin un contacto y sin un _soy-amigo-de_ en la lengua, primero porque no los tenía y porque aunque los hubiese tenido era demasiado orgulloso y moral como para utilizarlos.

El primer _no_ había sido el que más le había dolido, porque a los siguientes ya los estaba esperando con resignación.

Finalmente se había resignado a aceptar un trabajo de medio tiempo como dependiente en una librería del barrio. A fin de cuentas, podría haberle ido mucho peor: se pasaba la mañana con la nariz enterrada en los libros, por la tarde seguía gastándose las suelas de los zapatos entre audición y audición, por las noches se quemaba los ojos escribiendo hasta caer rendido y dormir las tres o cuatro horas que le exigía su cuerpo cuando estaba más allá del agotamiento, y luego a volver a empezar. Salvo los sábados, en los que consagraba sus mañanas a narrar cuentos para niños en la biblioteca pública, un poco por los ojos maravillados que siempre lograba, otro poco porque si no tenía un escenario, necesitaba algo para satisfacer su vena histriónica, y luego se pasaba las tardes haciendo malabares en un rincón del parque, que solían frecuentar los mismos niños a los que les había contado historias fantásticas en la mañana.

El billete que a veces dejaba caer algún padre agradecido de que mantuviese a su hijo entretenido durant tantas horas siempre venía bien para cubrir los agujeros que existían a montones en su economía, porque el sueldo de la librería era paupérrimo, y los números nunca cerraban, y Chris se negaba a recibir un solo centavo de sus padres, porque bastante difícil era solventar las medicaciones y los tratamientos de Hannah, y primero muerto antes de que algo le faltase a su hermana. _Primero muerto._

Pero siempre todo podría ser mucho peor, y Chris no se quejaba. Se frustraba a veces, y sentía unos deseos incontrolables de arremeter contra el escaso inmobiliario de su diminuto departamento, pero no se quejaba.

Hasta que luego de dos años de ajustada placidez, todo se había desmoronado demasiado rápido. Arienne cerraba la librería, porque habían trasladado a Candice, y dónde estuviese Candice estaría ella, y la total despreocupación y ausencia de miedo por el futuro eran cosas que Chris no podía dejar de admirar en ella. Chris estaba muy seguro de que Arienne se sentía culpable por dejarlo sin trabajo de un día para el otro, pero la culpa no le pagaría la renta.

Quizás lo único positivo que podía llegar a surgir de todo eso era que no tendría que fingir la desesperación y las lágrimas de frustración en la audición de ese día.

Supo que no podría surgir nada bueno desde el mismo momento en que uno de los que evaluaba su audición lo recibió diciéndole _Eres demasiado bonito para andar llorando_.

Esa vez recibió el _no_ incluso con mayor resignación que de costumbre.

Lo que definitivamente no se esperaba era que el mismo hombre que lo había recibido con ese comentario tan peculiar lo corriese dos cuadras a la salida del estudio para alcanzarle con una mano temblorosa por la taquicardia una tarjeta personal que rezaba _Glenn Tanner- Productor cinematográfico_.

El corazón de Chris se detuvo por un instante.

O al menos, él creyó que se había detenido.

Porque supo que _realmente_ se le había detenido cuando el hombre le dio un apretón amistoso en el antebrazo y le sonrió antes de decirle_ Si alguna vez te decides a hacer porno, no tienes más que llamarme, dulzura_.

Chris, anonadado, se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del jean por no ser grosero, y no volvió a mirarla hasta tres semanas después.

En tres semanas no había sido capaz de conseguir un trabajo, ni hablar de un papel en cualquier producción, aunque fuese solo de extra y le pagasen centavos. Por supuesto, no por eso había dejado de ir a las audiciones; que tuviese ojeras horrendas porque se pasaba las noches en vela haciendo cuentas y recuentas, aunque eso no hiciese que el dinero se multiplicara, y que la ropa le fuese espantosamente holgada porque intentaba gastar lo menos posible, no eran motivos suficientes como para dejar de intentarlo.

Pero como suele suceder, siempre hay un hecho en la vida que es la gota que colma el vaso. Para Chris, ese momento fue aquella audición un jueves por la tarde, que hubiese sido igual que cualquier otra de las cientos a las que había ido en los últimos años, si no hubiese sido porque había tenido la mala suerte de que la directora de la obra se encontrase particularmente de mal humor.

_Mira, querido, no sé a quién crees que engañas, pero con esa cara bonita, esa voz de nena y ese culo respingado, tu y yo sabemos que solo servirías para una porno, y nada más._

Esa misma tarde, Chris llegó a su departamento, confundido entre la vergüenza y el orgullo herido, y cuando rebuscó en las alacenas y se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaban medio paquete de galletas y una pila infame de deudas acumulándose sobre la mesa de la cocina, se dejó caer al suelo y escondió el rostro entre las manos durante unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando se puso de pie, tenía los ojos brillantes, había tomado una decisión y seguramente había crecido unos cuantos años en unos pocos minutos. No le temblaron las manos mientras marcaba el número de Glenn Tanner.

Siendo sincero, la verdad es que Chris pensaba que iba a ser mucho peor. No está muy seguro de qué idea tenía, pero definitivamente la realidad es completamente diferente.

Había pensado que la primera vez iba a ser la peor, pero se había equivocado. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, y sumaba escenas en su haber, a menudo solía encontrarse con una nueva que calificaba como _la mejor_ o _la peor_ en un aspecto o el otro. Era una cuestión de la escena, de sus compañeros, de él mismo. Tener sexo delante de las cámaras no se había vuelto más sencillo o menos incómodo con el paso del tiempo; simplemente Chris había aprendido a disimularlo mejor.

Había cosas a las que había tenido que acostumbrarse, por supuesto, como al hecho de ser consciente de su cuerpo, y a sentirse expuesto el cien por ciento del tiempo, y a que otros se fijaran constantemente en la espantosa palidez de su piel, en su cuerpo desproporcionado, en sus piernas demasiado largas, en sus brazos delgaduchos. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a ser encasillado, a que todo el mundo se fijara en sus caderas, y en su _bonito_ rostro, y en su voz _de mujer_, y a que lo anotaran sin un segundo pensamiento como _Bottom: Porcelaine Pécheur_.

A veces le daba tanto coraje que se mordía los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar, pero, ey, no tenía de qué quejarse.

(Y quizás su sobrenombre no sirviera precisamente para crearle _otra_ clase de fama, pero la verdad es que tuvo que elegirlo en un apuro, y había sido el menos ofensivo y/o repelente que había encontrado en una lista de abominaciones que le había preparado Glenn).

Las lecciones las tenía bien aprendidas desde antes, y simplemente había tenido que acostumbrarse a aplicarlas: tomar cada personaje, modelarlo y formarlo en su cabeza hasta que pudiera separarlo del todo de sí mismo, darle una existencia propia, y poner bien en claros los límites de lo que era el personaje y lo que era él. No olvidarse nunca de ponerse esa máscara antes de cada escena. De otra forma le sería imposible tener esa clase de intimidad con una o dos personas diferentes todos los días, y aún así llegar de una sola pieza al bonito departamento que ahora está en condiciones de permitirse.

Y no se avergüenza con la idea de que está vendiendo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso no es lo que hace todo el mundo en mayor o menor medida?

Ser actor porno quizás no es lo que Chris hubiese deseado hacer de su vida, pero definitivamente es mejor que morirse de hambre o salir a hacer la calle- y gracias a dios Chris estuvo lejos de llegar a ese extremo, pero ha escuchado historias, y son de todo menos bonitas-, gana bien, y aunque quizás no pueda nunca catapultarse hacia la actuación de verdad, ¿quién lo necesita? Siempre le quedaran sus libros.

Cuando a Chris lo llaman para el casting de una película que tiene _trama_- lo cual es fantástico, porque eso lo ayuda a crear a ese personaje, no como en otras en las que tiene que interpretar a un personaje que a duras penas tiene un nombre y/o una profesión- e involucra canto- y eso no es tan fantástico, porque, _hola, su voz_-, no puede dejar de sentirse halagado, porque aunque nunca le haya faltado trabajo desde que empezó en la profesión, es la primera vez que lo _piden _especialmente para un papel.

Llega demasiado temprano, porque no se puede quedar tranquilo hasta que tiene la escena que tiene que interpretar entre las manos, y se arrepiente un poco luego, porque el director lo mira con ojos embelesados, y Chris está acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de atenciones de hombres mayores que él, pero en este caso en los ojos del hombre no hay tanta lujuria como adoración, y ese es un sentimiento que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo manejar.

Finalmente, Ryan (y Chris se siente incómodo llamándolo por su nombre de pila, pero el hombre _insistió_) se disculpa por un momento para recibir a alguien más, y Chris se come con los ojos la breve escena que tendrá que interpretar, y se devana los sesos tratando de extraer la máxima información posible sobre Elis- el personaje para el que está audicionando- de esas pocas frases que intercambia con ese tal Daniel- que aparentemente será su compañero de reparto, o algo así.

Y luego Ryan entra acompañado por nada menos que _Darren freaking Criss_.

Chris no se caracteriza precisamente por ser el mejor compinche de sus ex-compañeros de escena, pero tiene ojos y tiene oídos, y en realidad en el ambiente son relativamente pocos, y Darren es algo así como un _gran nombre_, porque es bueno, es definitivamente bueno- y Chris lo sabe, porque ha visto algunos de sus trabajos, pero eso no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura-, y además es adorable, y tiene un buen cuerpo que no raya en lo obsceno, y es entusiasta y trabajador, no se niega a prácticamente nada, y además cuenta con la ventaja de que ha filmado películas tanto de temática gay como de temática hetero- y Chris piensa que, si se lo pidieran, contento se dejaría crecer los rulos, se arquearía las pestañas ya de por sí imposiblemente largas y se colaría en una película lésbica, pero ese comentario se lo calla.

El punto es que es _Darren freaking Criss_, y aunque Chris no es un fanboy de nadie, y menos de un actor porno, eso solo hace que la perspectiva de esta película sea mucho más interesante.

Ryan explica las directivas de lo que tienen que hacer, una vez que ha aclarado que los dos están audicionando por los papeles principales de la película. Chris no puede dejar de notar que Darren le evita la mirada, y le agarra un pequeño ataque de pánico, porque piensa que debe haberlo puesto incómodo con su comportamiento previo, y lo último que necesita es echarse en su contra a uno de los grandes nombres del rubro porque piense que lo está stalkeando. Lo mira fijamente, tratando de llamar su atención, para hacerle una seña y dejarlo tranquilo, darle a entender que no suele comportarse así de creepy, simplemente se sintió sorprendió y halagado por su presencia.

Pero Darren se rehúsa a permitir que sus miradas se encuentren hasta que la escena empieza, y es entonces que a Chris solo le queda un as bajo la manga para dejarle en claro que puede ser un profesional, y es meterse completamente en su personaje, y darlo absolutamente todo desde el primer momento (Y Chris no sabe quizás demasiado de la historia, pero no le hizo falta leer más que tres líneas para saber que Elis está más que colado por Daniel, y quizás más).

Si ha de ser sincero, se va de la audición con tres cosas bien en claro. No quiere sonar petulante, pero la primera es que tiene ese papel en el bolsillo; la segunda, que no sirve de nada ser un profesional si uno va a trabajar con un idiota que no sabe apreciarlo; y la tercera, que Darren Criss es mucho menos ideal de lo que cuenta la leyenda.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
